Quiet Sweet
by sailorstarsun
Summary: Just a moment, in the future, quiet and sweet.


**Quiet Sweet**  
_by sailorstarsun_  
  
rated: PG  
warnings: sap, shonen-ai, sap, pointless fluff, sap, horrible chiché....and did I mention sap?  
note: I'm falling more and more in love with this couple. .o.o somebody stop me.  
  
  
  
The first thing he noticed upon opening the shared apartment's door was how dark it was. Only one light was on in the kitchen, and a bluish glow from the living room told him the TV was on. The rest of the place was dark and quiet.  
  
With a sigh, he tossed his keys onto the entryway table and took off his shoes. Walking into the kitchen to hang his expensive suit jacket on the back of a chair, he saw that dinner had been made, the table was set, and there were even candles placed in the center. The wicks had been lit and, apparently, snuffed out before he ever got home. One meal was partially eaten.  
  
Tezuka took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair, letting it out slowly. He felt bad. He really did. He knew how late it was, knew he should have called, but he'd gotten so involved with his work. He had a big jury trial coming up, and needed to get several motions written and filed before the next day. He liked making sure everything was done before leaving the office.  
  
Looking at the meal set before him made him wish he'd gone into medicine instead of law.  
  
He loosened his tie and called out an exhausted "I'm home" as he made his way to the living room, but stopped short upon entering the room.  
  
His boyfriend was fast asleep on the couch, probably while watching TV, waiting for his return. And Tezuka smiled, touched that the pampered man before him would forgo a large comfortable bed with satin sheets in order to be there when he got home.  
  
Tezuka's eyes softened, and he moved to the front of the couch and sat on the floor. He didn't care that the $200 pants he was wearing might get wrinkled; he didn't care that he hadn't eaten in nine hours. Didn't care that his tousled hair was demanding a good washing. All he wanted was this moment. Everything in the world, everything that counted, was laying before him.  
  
He took advantage of it, using the still moment to study the person who'd unexpectedly become so important to him.  
  
Even when they first met Tezuka acknowledged the other was attractive. But he was also very arrogant, and their blossoming rivalry got in the way of his being able to appreciate that beauty.  
  
They were just kids then anyway.  
  
Now, as he slept, it was impossible not to notice how beautiful he was. Smooth hair fell perfectly across his flawlessly shaped face, then curled up near the ends. A handsome nose and soft lips. Beneath delicate eyelids were eyes of the most beautiful dark blue-green shade, with the right one punctuated by an adorable little mole underneath.  
  
It was enough to take Tezuka's breath away. He was captivated.  
  
He reached out, running a hand through the silken hair, his thumb caressing a soft cheek. A sigh from the sleeping figure prompted him to lean in, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
A moan, then a sigh.  
  
"Keigo." Tezuka continued to caress the other's cheek, speaking softly to him. "Wake up, Keigo."  
  
Atobe moaned again as he returned to consciousness, then turned from his side onto his back. "Wha-?"  
  
"I'm here. Wake up."  
  
Tossing an arm across his forehead, his eyes finally flitted open. It took a second for them to focus on Tezuka, and he sat up a bit. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost ten."  
  
A slightly disgusted sound was made as he flopped back down on the couch, eyes re-closed. "Late."  
  
"Sorry." Tezuka idly ran a finger across Atobe's smooth cheek. "I got caught up at the office."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
He waited for more, but the only continuance was a deepening of breath and a small snore. Chuckling slightly, Tezuka gave his lover a shake. "Keigo, come on."  
  
"Mm..."  
  
"Let's go to bed."  
  
Atobe responded by rolling over onto his opposite side, turning his back to Tezuka.  
  
With a snort, he stood up. "Fine then." He pulled off his tie and dropped it on the coffee table, then followed with his shirt and belt. Clothed in just his suit pants, he climbed over the sleeping figure and nestled in beside him. One arm snaked its way around Atobe's waist while the other nudged under his neck. Atobe subconsciously complied, lifting his head so Tezuka's arm could get around him, then pressed closer into his chest.  
  
The couch was small. It was cramped. It was...the most comfortable Tezuka had ever been. Giant, expensive beds be damned; this closeness and warmth was more peaceful than any mattress.  
  
He took off his glasses, reaching over a bit to put them on the table, then pulled Atobe as close to him as he could. After a moment of listening to the deep, sleepful breaths, he kissed his lover's forehead and laid where he could breathe in the scent of his hair.  
  
And faintly whispered...  
  
"Sweet dreams...."  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  



End file.
